Another Point of View
by Mimozka
Summary: Seth finds out about the wolves and that he is to become one of them soon.Now that he knows Sam's secret, how is he going to react when the guy that broke his sister's heart tells him his point of view on the story? R&R please! Rated 'T' to be safe!


**Hey guys! I wrote this as In entry for a Twilight Fanfictin contest on Deviantart... It's my first time writing anything about the wolves so have that in mind while reading! To say I was displeased at the contest's theme would be an understatement, but I really wanna win, so I decided to suck it up and write. Seth is my fave wolf so I wrote about him. Also, I would most likely write an Sam/Leah/Emily piece soon so if there are any angst lovers among you keep your eyes open for it! :) **

* * *

**Seth POV**

"Honey, I'm home!" I said jokingly as I entered our living room. My mom had called me half an hour ago telling me to come home immediately. Oh well, whatever mother dear wishes, mother dear gets.

I look up knowing my mother will be standing in front of me and hands on both sides of her waist, about to tell me off for taking my time to come home when she had made it clear it was urgent, but imagine my surprise when I see her sitting on our couch surrounded by the tribe elders!

"Ma' what's going on?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Mother, what was so important that you…" my sister's bitter voice is heard in the background and then stops midsentence.

I turn around and face my sister ready to tease her for her sudden lack of words. That was before I saw her face. She stood frozen in her place, her face blank with the only exception of her eyes. In them I saw pain. It was a kind of pain that my fifteen year old mind was not able to fully comprehend, but it was also one I've seen before - the night my sister got her heart broken.

"What happened, sis, you saw a ghost?" I teased, trying to erase the pain in her eyes. I was even hoping she'd get irritated and hit me – I didn't care what she did as long as the pain in her eyes was gone – but I didn't have any luck. She didn't move a muscle. She was staring at something ahead of her. I followed her gaze and then I saw _him._

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" I was overcome by rage. How dare he show his face in here after everything he's done?! "You have some nerve Samuel!" I shouted at him. I really wanted to go there and beat the crap out of him, but I held myself in place knowing that the fact that he was older, taller and much stronger than me – this knowledge made me all the more mad

"Seth, calm down" _His _voice was authoritative.

I was trembling with rage now. All I wanted was to go over there and rip his throat out. I'm not usually a violent person, but when someone messes with the well being of my family and friends I can be a threat, even though I'm only fifteen.

"Seth, stop!" My sister's voice pierced the rage that was clouding my mind. Her voice was barely a whisper, she sounded as if she was choking.

"Son, please, sit down, there are things you need to know, there's little time" My mother tried to pacify me. But as soon as I saw her I was angry again

"How could you let him in here, mother?! How could you accept him into our home?! After everything he's done to _your daughter,_ how can you defend him?!" I shouted at her. The hurt I saw in her eyes at the way I spoke to her, made me feel remorseful, but just a little bit. There was no excuse for her actions! "Don't you remember how she was like when she came home that night, mother?! She was like a zombie – a dead person mom! He destroyed my sister! Look at your daughter now! How could you do that to her?!" My shaking intensified.

"Seth, just sit down and listen to what we have to say, will you? I promise that after that we can settle everything that needs to be settled the way you want" _He _was speaking to me again.

I felt a hand clutch mine and I saw Leah standing next to me. "Relax, little brother, please. Let's hear them out so they can be out of our hair. _Please, _Seth." I couldn't refuse my sister. She may be a pain in the ass sometimes but I love her.

So I tightened my grip on hers and led her towards the vacant chairs in the room.

I wasn't prepared for what they had to say

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

1

This cannot be happening! The elders are mad… Our legends cannot be true… Nope, they're _legends_ for God's sake! They're supposed to be _fake!_

Pshhhh, werewolves _puhlease_! Werewolves do not exist, nor do cold ones and…

_There are some among as that are chosen to be protectors of the tribe, protectors of innocent and protectors of our secret… _ The elders' words rang in my head.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked them skeptically, raising my eyebrows at them.

"Why don't we just step outside, so I could show you?" Sam suggested.

I admit that after hearing everything he and the elders had to say, I felt a bit sorry for him, but his condition was still no excuse for what he did to Leah.

I stood up and followed him silently into the woods, Leah was not far behind.

"Just watch" Sam said after we reached a small clearing.

There was a loud cracking sound and Sam's body started blurring. I admit that no matter how much I disliked the guy I was a tad bit worried about him. Not knowing what was happening.

Next thing I knew I was facing a huge black wolf.

_HOLLY COW! _ _They were right! The elders were right… Jesus! _ I glanced at my sister – she was just as flabbergasted as I was at that moment, with the difference that my jaw was about to hit the floor and hers was shut.

"S-Sam?" I stammered out just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. The black horse sized wolf nodded at me and let a low howl.

I believe that my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets just then. "Man, that's just… so… so COOL!" _I was gonna be a werewolf! A mythical creature! Like Wolverine! SUPER COOL! And I'm gonna have a tail! And man those teeth seem pretty sharp – AWESOME! _

Leah said she needed some alone time to process everything and took off into the woods. I stood there waiting for Sam so we could go back home.

Soon enough he came and I turned around ready to walk back home and be done with the day, but he stopped me.

"Seth, wait. There's something I want to say." He was hesitant now.

"Spit it out man," I wanted to go home, my brain was in overload already!

"About the whole thing with Leah…" he trailed off so I raised an eyebrow at him. "I really loved her, Seth, back then before I met Emily. She was my entire life kid. "

"And still, you broke her heart" my voice was emotionless and I was looking at him in the eyes.

"I had no choice. You know about the 'imprint', the elders explained that to the both of you! I didn't want to hurt her! I didn't want to fall in love with Emily, Seth. I didn't plan it! She just happened to be my imprint. And while I am happy with her and I'm going to marry her, I'm never going to forget what your sister and I had. Leah was my first love, and that's something no one can ever forget. You'll understand one day. It hurt me to hurt her, really it did, but I had no choice… I know I can't earn her forgiveness, perhaps with time things will get easier between us, but I want your forgiveness. We're brothers now, brothers by duty and I need to know that my brother holds no grudges against me. So please, I ask you to forgive me for what I did to your sister"

"Right now, I can't. Not when she's hurting so much, but someday I will" I answered honestly. It was the least I could do after he was honest with me.

"That's all I'm asking for" he stretched out his hand and I took it, shaking it with a firm grip.

And with that we took off towards the reservation, towards our new future, towards our new comradeship, towards a new beginning.

**The End**

* * *

**Please Review and tell me your opinion about it! It would mean a lot to me! **


End file.
